


danganronpa ficlits

by doomqwer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Picturebasedcontent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/pseuds/doomqwer
Summary: These little blurbs are based off funny danganronpa pictures I have found around the internetyou will find the link for the pictures in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Medical dolls

Gundam: He should be around here somewhere

Twogami: I can't believe you trapped Hajime's soul in a doll

Gundam: I asked him if he could help me with a ritual and he agreed

Ishimaru: Remember I am only giving to a key to Tsumiki's room because this is technically kidnapping

*The went inside and Twogami found the doll*

Gundam: Hajime are you any closer to the Realm of The Unknown?

Twogami: What?

Gundam: Well why do think I went through all this trouble by sticking Hajime's soul in a doll

Hajime doll: h-help m-m-me

Twogami: He sounds traumatized

Hajime doll: please.......

Mikan: Ohhhhh sweetie

Gundam: We must hide!

Twogami: I'll go out the window you two hide under her bed *climbs over window and hides in a bush*

Gundam: Come on Ishimaru

Ishimaru: This is an invasion of Tsumiki's privacy

Gundam: do you want to hide or get tied to the school flagpole like Teruteru last month

Ishimaru: make room *they scramble to the bed*

Mikan: *walks in* Huh *gasp*

*Gundam and Ishimaru shit themselves*

Mikan: Hajime dear I'm sorry I left you on the floor what kind of wife am I? *smells him* why do you smell like...*sniffs again* Turkey?

Ishimaru and Gundam: *whisper* Damn it Twogami

Mikan: well I guess we're are skipping myself and dinner and going straight to the tub and don't worry dear I'll get those hard to reach places and at night we can try for a little one, does the name Hayana sound nice? *Exits the room with Hajime*

Ishimaru: My prayers are for Hinata  
Gundam: I could not tell if that liquid on his face were his tears or Tsumiki's (hopefully) drool  
Ishimaru: Let's find Twogami we need a new rescue plan


	2. A very overprotective skull

*Naegi says that to the skull*

Jin: Do you really think I will let you be with my daughter

Makoto: Ghaaa your alive?

Jin: Not the point what makes you think you are worthy of her

Makoto: I saved her and what's left of my class

Jin: Still not sold

Makoto: eh whatever you're just a Shakespeare prop

Jin: Is that any way to address your former headmaster

Makoto: You weren't the best headmaster when you were alive

Jin: Name one time I messed up

Makoto: Leaving Kyoko

Jin: ...... Give me TWO times I messed up

Makoto: The Kamakura Project, Subordinating the Reserve Course

Jin: Touché

*Makoto received a text*

Makoto: It's Kyoko, she wants me home back in the box

Jin: WAIT can't I just see her

Makoto: Fine just don't don't make it weird for her she just left Death's Grasp

Jin: WHAT

Makoto: It's going to be a long day


	3. Don't touch miu's food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch

Kokichi looking through the fridge*

Kokichi: Lets see here *sees a yogurt cup*

Kokichi: come to papa

Kokichi:*sees a note* huh

Note: Do not touch - Miu Iruma

Kokichi: *throws note away*

Kokichi: what?! *sees what's written under the note*

Other Note: I mean it Kokichi!! - Miu Iruma

Kokichi: What are you gonna do suffocate me in your tits ooh I'm scared *opens cup*

Kiibo: *blasts through door* You have been warned by her Excellency twice and had not heeded her warnings *charges arm canon*

Kokichi: So she hacked you so you'll activate some killer mode when I eat her yogurt

Kiibo: indeed

Kokichi: *sweats* Kiibs it's me you wouldn't hurt me would ya?

Kiibo: looking through memory files....Results found Kokichi Ouma opinon: a short pest with a shorter dick, prepare for termination

Kokichi: I hate you all


	4. The bathtub ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is after komaru

Komaru: TOKO THERE IS A GHOST IN THE TUB!!

Toko: Sorry not my department of expertise

Komaru: Aww Jeez

Toko: Relax will you, I know someone

*tazers herself*

Syo: Right let's see what's the problem

Komaru: Syo what do you know about ghosts

Syo: quite a bit that dumbass with the stupid hair and overpriced crystal ball tought me how to perform a seance

Komaru: why would you want to learn that?

Syo: I was hoping one ghost would do ya girl a favor and describe to me what Byakuya McSweetAss has under those sharp suits in great detail

*captured the ghost after the seance*

Syo: Japanese Ghostbusters up in this bitch am I right

Komaru: So what are we gonna do with it

Syo: Want to use it to scare the shit out of the warriors of hope?

Komaru: Sure, beats lying around

**Alternate story**

Toko: so what are we going to do about that ghost

Komaru: I got this

Komaru:*calls Makoto*

Makoto: what's up sis

Komaru: MAKOTO THERE IS SOMETHING STALKING ME IN THE BATHTUB

Makoto: Get out of that building I'll handle it

*Makoto presenting to the branch heads*

Makoto: that is why I need access to the chemical missles

Juzo: Can I kill him

Ryota: isn't that a bit over the top

Kyoko: Naegi relax

Makoto: I AM PERFECTLY CALM

Kyosuke: Imbecile

Tengan: I give you 1small missle and some bus tokens

Makoto: I can make this work now onto phase 2

Ruruka: Juzo just kick him out

Juzo: *picks up Makoto* Makoto: KYOKO DON'T LET HIM TAKE MEEEEeee

Seiko: wow you really let him take your man like that

Kyoko: He did not go to bed at all last night I was bored out of my mind

*meanwhile in Towa City*

*missile hits*

Komaru: thanks bro


	5. Sibling watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and makoto watch their siblings

*Neagi and Asahina hiding in a lake spying on Komaru and Yuta*

Makoto: why are we doing this

Aoi: cause I want to take a picture of them kissing, hugging or at least snuggling and blackmail Yuta with it

Makoto: ok but why drag me along?

Aoi: don't you want to have something to hold over Komaru's head and I know how overprotective you are

Makoto: I am not that protective

Aoi: really, what happend to that guy that guy who asked her out last month

Makoto: that's between me, Fuyuhiko and some guy named 'Crusher'

Aoi: whatev.... HOLY SHIT I GOT IT THEY KOMARU WAS SLEEPING ON YUTA'S SHOULDER

Makoto: I think they heard us

Aoi: CRAP, MAKOTO GET TO THE RAFT

*Yuta and Komaru see Aoi and Makoto frantically rowing way on a boat*

Yuta and Komaru: WTF


	6. Makotos worst shopping trip ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets left behind while shopping

78th class returns from a shopping trip*

Aoi: alright everyone let's put away all the groceries, Makoto mind helping me with the curry?

........

Mondo: Where the hell is Makoto

Leon: Didn't he twist his foot when he tripped and we put him in a shopping cart

Kyoko: Did anyone remember about Naegi at the time?!

Everyone: fuuuuuccc

*Junko laughing in the background*

*Naegi still in the cart rolls in with an oar*

Makoto: YOU GUYS LEFT ME BEHIND

Hagakure: Sorry dude we.....

Makoto: DO YOU FUCKERS KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH I WAS WAITING THERE FOR AN HOUR BEFORE REALISING YOU ALL LEFT SO I HAD TO SCOOT THE CART WITH MY ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE SPORTS AUTHORITY TO BUY AN OAR WITH MY CUT OF THE GROCERY MONEY AND STROKE STROKE STROKE ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL

*Junko laughing intensifies

Sayaka: Naegi...

Makoto: I NEARLY GOT SHIT ON BY BIRDS, HIT BY CARS 3 TIMES, AND CRASHED INTO THE FOUNTAIN LUCKILY HAJIME AND CHIAKI WERE THERE TO FISH ME OUT

Celeste: Gracious

Makoto: Now if you will excuse me I need to find Souda and hook this thing up with an engine or find Mikan to stick me in a wheelchair, I bid you good day

*gave 2 middle fingers and rowed his way out the door*

Sayaka: Aoi, go to Mrs. Fields and buy him a large 'we're sorry' cookie

*Junko laughed so hard she is about to puke, Mukuro hands her a bucket*

 

mini lit

*Gundam applying mascara*

*Souda bursts in*

Souda: Hurry up

*Gundam stabs his eye and yells then goes to kick Souda's ass*

*Gundam knocks on Fuyuhiko's door*

Gundam: Do you have an extra eyepatch I could borrow


	7. Naegi the drug tester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto becomes the unwitting test subject of mikan and seiko class project

Drug mixture expriement  
By: Mikan Tsumiki, Seiko Kimura  
Test subject: Makoto Naegi

Aphrodisiac/Steroid: Test subject attempted to have intercourse with us, provied futile, locked him in a closet, he ripped the door off, had to get Nekomaru for assistance

THC/Hallucinogen: test subject belived he was 'fighting the giant monkey man and saving the 9th dimension' while stark naked on the roof of the school

Deppresant/Sedative: Test subject slept for 38 consecutive hours and even slept through the fire drill

Stimulant/Caffine: Test subject out ran the experimental rocket Kazuichi and Miu invented for Kaito, later effects wore off when target was in the Mongolian Steppes

LSD/Acid: trippin balls nuff said  
.  
.  
.  
They later got an F because it turns out using human test subjects is 'unethical' and 'illegal' and had to write an apology to Makoto for using him as a Guinea pig


	8. a mobsters walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko goes on a walk and it all goes wrong

Fuyuhiko in the street

Fuyuhiko: Damn, I hope Peko gets here soon were gonna be late.

*Komaeda lifts a manhole cover*

Komaeda:Let me sing you a song to find your hope *clears throat* OOOOHHHH

Fuyuhiko: NO WAY PRICK *kicks Komaeda, he falls into the sewer then drops a grenade down the hole and covers it*

Peko: Please forgive my tardiness, young master why are you holding down that manhole cover?

*BOOOM!*

Fuyuhiko:Saving our ears and sanity


	9. Hiding from miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo tries to hide from miu

*Kiibo runs into Souda's work shop*  
Souda: Is it Miu again?  
Kiibo: This time she wants to give me 'cheeks to clap' and knowing her it is something erotic  
Miu: ooooohhhh Kiibo I have a suprise for you  
Kiibo: warning entering panic mode primary objective protect chastity at all costs *starts running around like a lunatic*  
Souda: chill I got you  
Kiibo: THANK THE PROFESSOR what do you have in mind?  
Souda: can you make your self shorter and change your eye color  
Kiibo: yes  
*Souda pulls out a hoodie and pants and hair dye*  
Kiibo: Do I wish to turn off the profanity filter? Yes. What the fuck?  
*3 minutes later Miu shows up*  
Miu: Hey Souda seen the bot around?  
Souda: No just hanging out with Makoto  
Kiibo: Yes that is my name *nervous smile and sweat*  
Miu: What about you ahoge boi  
Kiibo: no nothing at all  
*Miu looks at Kiibo suspiciously*  
Miu: you have been putting on some muscles there Naegi what did Kyoko wanted something more stronger under the sheets *snickers*  
*Kiibo faints*  
Miu: Ha, never gets old anyway if you see him tell him if he can go through with it and is a good boy I'll show him something tjay will make his software into hardware  
*Miu leaves and Kiibo leaves through the back*  
Kiibo: THHHaaannksss...


	10. sexy pic gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyoko send a pic of her in a bikini to makoto the results are disastrous

In the nurse's office*

Souda: the hell happened to him? 

Mikan: he suffered from critical blood loss

Leon:how did that happen

Mikan: I believe it was something on his phone

*Souda and Leon looked at the photo Souda faints from nose bleed*

Leon:CODE RED, WE GOT A MAN DOWN

Sayaka: guys why is Kirigiri sitting in the corner saying I f***** up

*Leon showed her the photo and said ohhhh while Mikan was tending to Souda and Makoto


	11. date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junko and nagito go on a date

Nagito: Fuyuhiko, can I borrow your shotgun

Fuyuhiko: why?

Nagito: Junko asked me out

Fuyuhiko: *hands him the shotgun* *holds up two boxes* 12 gauge or slugs?  
\--------------------------------------------- 

Junko: Sis can I borrow the Uzi

Mukuro: why?

Junko: I'm seeing Nagito later

Mukuro: it's in the closet

Junko: *grabs gun* Kay thanks bye


	12. overprotective makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto over reacts to komaru getting a date and mukuro get to see his serious side

Makoto: Mukuro

Mukuro: *blushes* Hi Makoto need anything?

Makoto: do you have a rifle I can borrow?

Mukuro: why

Makoto: my sister is going out on a date

Mukuro: *giggles* looks like I'm not the only one who's a little protective of their sister *hands over rifle*

Makoto: thanks *puts on sunglasses* if anyone asks I am at a friend's house and If I don't show up tomorrow I am hiding from the cops *walks away*

Mukuro: *blushes furiously* can anyone or anything be this cute and hot!?


	13. fight for kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both seiko and makoto like kyoko and there can only be one

Togami: What Happened,  
Kirigiri: What are you talking about 

Togami: Naegi is sitting in the corner with somber music playing and beer cans littered around him

Aoi: Yeah it's depressing

Kirigiri: What does this have to do with me

Togami: you are the one who is with him the most

Hagakure: GUYS HOLY SHIT MAKOTO AND SEIKO HAD A FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA

Aoi: wut

Togami: enlighten us with the details

Hagakure: ok so from what I gathered they had an argument which involves her throwing a beer can at Makoto's head, problem was that the can was full and it must have hurt So he took another one and dumped the beer on her head and it got physical.

Aoi: Wow amazing what Naegi would do if he has some beers in his system

Kirigiri: What was the result?

Hagakure: Naegi was escorted to his quarters whereas Seiko is being treated because she took the wrong drug

Togami: So Naegi won by default

Kirigiri: If you will excuse me, I shall fetch Komaru and visit Naegi and also give him a good scolding

Hagakure and Aoi: oooooohhhh he going to geeeeet iiiiiit

Togami: why do I still affiliate myself with you simpletons

Hagakure and Aoi: :'(


	14. annoying sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto and junko talk about their sisters

makoto: so junko you say you have an embarrassing sister to

junko: oh my god yes she is just so useless cant do anything right 

makoto: well my problems are a bit different mine is ditzy and and quite clingy do have any idea how to get her to calm down 

junko: well you could drug her 

Makoto: "sighs" i really should have expected that suggestion sadly we tried that and she it only makes her paranoid and she comes up with these really weird conspiracy theories like how some day a bear is gonna take over the world and force us to kill each other 4

Junko: "inside her head" how did she figure out my plans" "laughs nervously" yeah makoto you should keep those drugs away from her as i dont think i i could handle mukuro starting to spout off conspiracy theories i get enough annoyances when i walk in and smell gun cleaning fluid god that smells worse then her


	15. time to wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenko gets a hold of himikos hat its not pretty

Tenko: Kirumi, can you please wash Himiko's hat

Kirumi: sure *sees hat* what kinds of stains are those?

Tenko: SPIT SPIT IT'S SPIT I sneezed into her hat by mistake

Kirumi: and these white ones?

Tenko: I spilled milk on it *sweats*

Kirumi: *stares* mhm *puts on gloves* I shall have it cleaned

Tenko: also can you not mention this to Himiko

Kirumi: *picks up hat* very well

Tenko: thanks *leaves*

Kirumi: I am burning these gloves and the machine


	16. kidnapping hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikan gets caught being naughty

*Mikan walking to her room*

Kiyotaka: TSUMIKI!

Mikan: ep! Y-y-yes Ishimaru?

Kiyotaka: Why do you have a sack?

Mikan: ummmmm... I was going to deliver the cans from the food drive

Kiyotaka: Hmmmmm then why is your sack moving?

Mikan: I thought the sedatives kicked in by.... I mean what

Kiyotaka: Mondo, can I borrow your switchblade?

Mondo: Sure here *tosses him the blade*

*Taka slits a hole in the sack and an unconscious Hajime falls out*

Hajime: huh where am I?

Kiyotaka: Hinata what happened?

Hajime: Last thing I remembered was getting more punch for Mikan at the party then I felt a prick on my neck and that's it.

Mondo: Yo I found an empty needle with a bit of blood on it

*Taka glares at Mikan*

Mikan: Hajime, can you walk?

Hajime: Not really

Mikan: *picks up Hajime and runs* Great

Kiyotaka: RUNNING IN THE HALLS AND KIDNAPPING IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!! *Chases after her*

Mondo: dafaq?


	17. training misused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikan misuses her training with tenko

Kirumi: Tenko, I belive teaching Mikan neo-akido was a fallacy on your part

Tenko: why?

Kirumi: On my way from the janitors closet I saw Mikan holding down Hajime, he looks distressed where as Mikan looks very aroused

Tenko: We have to teach Mikan neo-akido should be for self-defense only and.......I guess we can help Hajime too if I have time *walks to nurses office*

Kirumi: At least this was less worst than the time she taught Angie that and used it to beat up Gundam because he said Atua's power hails in comparison to his black magic


	18. a traumatizing swim trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoi sees something she cant unsee

Leon talking to a traumatized Hina*

Leon: Yeah so the guys and I..... We uh... Played a prank on Hiro by taking his trunks and well yeah

Hina: *Staring into space* Leon: H-Hey if it makes you feel any better Naegi and I got you some donuts, here *Pulls a donut from the box and tries to hand it to Hina*

Hina: *Still having flashbacks*

Leon: Ok if I just.. *opens her jaw and slides the donut in her mouth* yeah....sorry and stuff *leaves*

Hina: *Braindead*

Junko: Damn the fuck happened to you

Mukuro:Naegi told me she saw Hagakure in a female swimsuit

Junko: *Laughs Hysterically* ah man I actually feel kinda bad for her *takes the donut out of her mouth*

Mukuro: That isn't sanitary you know

Junko: *wipes the donut on her shirt than eats it* ahh the perfect donut, Strawberry and Despair flavor, Come on Muku let's break into the camera room and blackmail Hagakure with the footage of himself in a girl swimsuit

 

Mukuro in her head: are we really related?


	19. camera problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junko sees something she cant un see and mukuro does so freaky shit

*Junko smoking something*

*Mukuro walks in and sees her*

Mukuro: What are you doing

Junko: oh heeeey Muku I'mma just stoning my ass of *coughs* how you doin

Mukuro: Why?

Junko: Cuzzzz I saw something fucked up even for my standards

Mukuro: What did you see?

Junko: Friggin Hope Boy jackin of in a fucking noodle cup like dafuck

Mukuro: *blushes furiously* umm..I'm..uh..I need to use the bathroom

Junko: I sent the video to your handbook

Mukuro: *tomato* *squeaky voice* ok

*Walks away with handbook*

Junko: have a nice wank ya freak *takes another puff


	20. Vaccination day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto try’s to avoid getting his shots 
> 
> And misunderstandings occurs

Makoto sees a flyer for mandatory vaccination

Makoto: No way  
*after a day of whatever he goes back to his dorm and gets in bed*

Makoto: time for some shut eye  
*Rolls over and sees Mikan in his bed*

Mikan: Naegi-kun time for your shots  
*Makoto struggles while Mikan tries to inject him with a syringe*

*Next door Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro were hearing the commotion they were hearing then wall being hit and bed creaks*

Leon: Naegi can you keep it down

Mikan: Sorry Kuwata-kun I was just giving Naegi-kun what he needs  
*they hear his bed creak and grunts from both of them*

Mondo: is he getting laid?

Chihiro: What's that?

Mondo: um.... she is just laying him on his bed after getting injured

Mikan: We made quite a mess huh next time be gentler  
*Leon, and Mondo are freaking out while Chihiro is just confused*


	21. how i met your despair mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naegi and junko hook up and consequences ensue

Dad, Mom said the day she became pregnant with me was interesting.

Makoto: It was at a Christmas party we had in high school and I learned a few things

1) Fuyuhiko knows which wines were the best

2) Togami is a surprisingly good Christmas caroler

3) I was a lightweight when it comes to alcohol

4) your mother was very UHH... 'frisky' because Teruteru slipped some aphrodisiac into her glass

5) hangovers were the worst and lastly

6) Your mother and I were becoming parents I like it when you tell me stories from when you were in high school the are always the craziest

Makoto: I had some insane days even after graduating considering my luck and your mother's unique personality, don't get me started on our wedding day


	22. the plight of the ultimate janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the man who had to clean up all junkos messes gets his rightly deserved revenge

so i have this idea stuck in my head of the longest time so enjoy 

 

[right after the student counsel killing game]

Ultimate janitor: oh come on what bull shit is this i didn't sign up to clean up corpses who ever started this gonna get a piece of my mind "starts cleaning up

"somewhere not to far away"

Junko: i have a feeling I just missed some quality despair and the weirdest sense of foreboding

[right after the start of the Tragedy]

Ultimate janitor: OH COME ON WHAT THE IS GOING ON HERE i go on lunch break for 30 mins and the whole country goes to hell in a hand basket there is blood every where explosions sending debris everywhere why can a guy get damn break "see's junko on a screen with monokuma doll" well hello target "laughs like maniac"

"on the roof with junko izuru and mukuro"

Junko: there's that feeling again what is it

Izuru: what are you murmuring about

Junko: i got this weird feeling that my action's are gonna have some serious consequences crazy right

[at the time of Junko's big reveal}

Junko: so now don't you see all actions even survival was worthless

"an explosion erupts from the ceiling above junkos throne and all the corpses and trash from the tragedy fall on her"

All the survivors including junko: what the actual fuck

"a screen lowers from the ceiling"

Ultimate janitor: if you are listening to this then i have succeeded in getting my just revenge you may be wonder who i am and why i have gone to the trouble of doing this and how i could have done this without you noticing this well i am the Ultimate janitor. AND you Junko Enoshima HAVE BEEN THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE DO YOU KNOW THE THINGS I HAVE HAD TO CLEAN UP BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO TAKE THE DECAYING BODY OF A STUDENT OFF A FLAG POLE BECAUSE OF YOU

all the survivors: ewwww

Ultimate janitor: Do you know the feeling of doing a day hard work and have it literally blow up in your face and to be covered in the guts of kids you raving despair addict well i hope you enjoy dealing with all the shit you caused have fun cleaning up all those corpses you created i sure as hell wont being cleaning up anymore of your shit oh and to anyone else trapped with this raving lunatic under the middle podium there is a button that releases all the locks on the doors

Junko: OH YOU CAN GO "curse was deleted for the safety of innocent readers" WITH A DAMN PIG

"over to the side we can see the ears of the other survivors bleeding from the pure foulness that came from junko's mouth"

Ultimate janitor: oh go suck on a railroad spike you two bit harlot oh and no i can't hear you i just assumed you said something that needed me to retort to enjoy cleaning up all the filth you created you poor excuse for a mammal i am out

Aoi: well that just happened


	23. Chihiros conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chihiro comes to a crossroad that may very well change his life

outside the girls locker room

shoulder devil: come on peek on them you know you want to it would be so easy

shoulder angel: no dont do it you know its wrong

shoulder devil: wrong shmong think of the wonders you will see in there and no one will suspect a thing

shoulder angel: but but think of the girls and their privacy do you really think they would like a having a boy watch them

shoulder devil : oh shut it goodie two shoes think of it there is nothing more manly then enjoying the female form

shoulder angel: but but bu- WHAM

the angel chihiro is hit over the head with shovel by devil chihiro

shoulder devil: now go my friend go into paradise

a completely red faced chihiro enters the locker rooms


	24. held back by your own hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a pic of hinata trying to save chiaki but he is being help back by izuru

in a world where talent means everything a boy blinded by his ambition to become part of the great left behind what truly mattered a friend that cared for him not matter what but upon realizing what he had left behind it was to late to change what tragedy had befallen his only true friend held back by the very talent he craved in body not his own stuck watching the very one he cared for die right in front of him


	25. dr2 the movie trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if dr2 was a movie

if dr2 was a movie 

Get ready for the action packed movie of a battle between the crazed despair from the deepest pits of human depravity and the hope grown from an average man showing that hard work and good friends can help anyone grow as a person who will win will the darkness of human evil and despair cover the earth or will the light of hope shine through the darkness and guide us to a better future so come see Danganronpa 2: an island of survival and despair will you make it back alive


End file.
